


Forget me Not.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mate, whatever you did to The Git this time you better apologize. Snape is approaching, fast and furious, looking mad enough to set your balls on fire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me Not.

**Title:** **Forget Me Not.** **  
Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing (s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **26** **:** **Fast and Furious.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None. Established Relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Mate, whatever you did to The Git this time you better apologize. Snape is approaching, fast and furious, looking mad enough to set your balls on fire.”  


**Forget Me Not.** **  
**  
“Mate, whatever you did to The Git this time you better apologize. Snape is approaching, fast and furious, looking mad enough to set your balls on fire.”

Harry chuckled.  
“Told you he'll make it.”

“I wish he hadn't.”

“Ron-“

“Start groveling. Now, Harry.”

“Potter!  You put a time-release Banishing Charm on my lab.”

“And now you're here. On time. Just like you promised.”

“The potion I'm working on is-“

“Important. I know. But I'm important, too. Am I not, Severus?”

“Of course you are. I got distracted, Harry. I'm sorr-“

“Don't. You're here now. That's all that matters, my love.”

 


End file.
